


Steely Dilemma

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Steelatom - Freeform, first time writing for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Most people got butterflies in their stomach when they were around their crush, Nate on the other hand uncontrollably turned to steel.





	Steely Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this ship but I love it all the same. My first Ray/Nate fic. Hope you enjoy it.

“Folding clothes can be fun,” Ray said. “You know there’s nothing better than knowing that you’ve always got a clean pair of underwear,” he was currently holding onto a pair of black briefs. 

Nate’s mind suddenly pictured Ray in nothing but the briefs, his big arms and broad chest on display. He felt his brow start to dampen with sweat but tried his best to remain calm. 

Amaya was also in the laundry room. “And here I thought you would be a tighty whities kind of guy Ray,” she joked. 

“Well actually I do own a few pairs of those too but you know you should always wash your lights and darks separately, proper laundry etiquette is no joke,” of course Ray could turn laundry into a lecture. 

Nate wasn’t listening though, he was now trying his hardest not to picture Ray in a pair of tight white underwear. It was worse than the black briefs. Suddenly he felt weird.

“You okay there buddy?” Ray was now addressing Nate.

“Um what?” Nate shook the thoughts of near naked Ray out of his mind.

“You’ve gone all steel on us,” Ray pointed. 

Nate looked down, he had turned without knowing it. “I’m good, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Well okay if you’re sure,” Ray was done folding all his clothes and readying to leave the laundry room. “It’s just like the other day when I suggested a movie marathon in my room, you suddenly changed then too. Or last week when we went to the 90’s and I asked if you wanted to get a burger after the mission.” 

“I’m fine,” Nate insisted. 

“You know what Ray, I’ve got this,” Amaya smiled. 

Ray nodded and grabbed his laundry. “Well I’ll be around if you need me,” and with that he left. 

With the coast now clear, Nate let out a loud sigh and turned back to his fleshy form. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Amaya asked. She thought back to Ray’s words. In fact she had notice Nate going into steel mode a few times in the past month. Every occurrence had happened at seemingly random times. The only common factor was Ray. “Oh my god,” she worked it out. “You like him?”

Nate who had only just turned back to his usual self suddenly went bright red with embarrassment then straight back to steel. “What! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The pair had been broken up for months now and were in a respectful friendship state. 

Amaya just laughed. “Whatever tin man,” she chuckled knocking him against the chest and leaving with a basket full of clean clothes. 

Now alone, Nate groaned, slamming his hands against the counter-top, denting it. “Shit.” Most people got butterflies in their stomach when they were around their crush, Nate on the other hand uncontrollably turned to steel.

Being a good friend, Amaya didn’t tell anyone else about Nate’s secret, nor did she pester him about it. She did try and help Nate get his feelings under control when his turning started to affect the team.

Like the time he turned to steel mid-bro-hug with Ray. “Geez Nate,” Ray pulled away, "I think you dislocated my shoulder." 

Or the time they tried to have a mini vacation in Aruba which led to Nate turning when he saw Ray shirtless on the beach. It took the team almost two hours to wipe all the memories of those who saw. 

Amaya urged Nate to tell Ray how he felt and that his little problem wouldn’t go away until he did. 

None of that mattered though after they chased down an anachronism in Ancient Greece. 

On the mission to investigate a downed fighter jet in Athens 330BC, Ray got severely hurt when attempting to flee from the Athenian guards. The team rushed to get him back to the ship and let Gideon do her work. They lost his heartbeat twice but Gideon was able to shock him back both times. Now he was in a chemically induced coma. 

Nate barely left the med bay while Gideon healed Ray. It’s been days and despite the AI’s assurance that “doctor Palmer has a good chance of survival,” Nate has gotten rather inpatient over waiting for Ray to wake up. 

“Come on Ray,” Nate huddled over the other man’s unconscious form. “I need you to wake up now, please buddy.”

A mix of sleep deprivation, anxiety and heart ache led to tears streaming down Nate’s face. “I don’t want to do this without you Ray, you’re my best friend. Hell you’re more than that. I need you,” Nate blurted. “I love you,” the confession left his mouth effortlessly. 

Nothing. Nate knew it was stupid to think his words would suddenly cause Ray to wake like some stupid rom-com. He pulled a chair up and watched over the other man until he fell into an uneasy sleep, his head laying awkwardly on Ray’s arm. 

Not knowing how many hours had gone by, something below him moved which caused Nate to stir and slowly lifted his head. He was met with a pair of brown eyes looking down at him. “Ray,” the haze of sleep was quickly leaving Nate. 

“Good morning, or at least I think it’s morning, honestly I have no idea what time it is,” Ray smiled. 

“Did you just wake up?” Nate checked Ray’s vitals on the monitor, everything looked good.

“I’ve been awake for about an hour or so, I just didn’t want to wake you cause you looked so peaceful,” Ray explained. “Though my arm went to sleep with you on it.”

Nate chuckled. Trust Ray Palmer to still think of other’s well-being even when injured. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Ray moved his arms and legs. “Though my head still hurts.”

“The headache is only temporary Doctor Palmer, and I am happy to report you’ve made a full recovery as I said you would. Despite the suggestions of others,” she added. 

“Yeah, yeah” Nate knew she was referring to how he pestered the AI to do more for Ray. “Never doubted you for a second Gideon.”

“I’m sure,” Gideon replied. “Shall I inform the others that Doctor Palmer is awake?”

Nate was about to say yes when Ray cut him off. “Actually Gideon, I need a few minutes alone with Nate if that’s alright?” Ray asked.

“Of course,” the AI answered.

“What’s up?” Nate asked, moving to help Ray stand up. 

It didn’t take long for Ray to assess the tired look on Nate’s face plus the wrinkled clothes he was wearing to come to the conclusion that the historian had barely left his side. 

“So how long was I under?” Ray began.

“A little over five days,” Nate answered. Five gut wrenching days. “You sure you don’t want me to get the others?”

Ray stretched, moving his body around to relieve some aches. “Not yet. I wanted to talk with you first.”

“About?” Nate was nervous.

“Well I remember everything that happened, the fight, my getting injured then nothing for a while. But suddenly after however long I could start hearing things; you,” Ray looked the other man in the eye.

“Oh,” Nate wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I remember bits and pieces of you fighting with Gideon,” this made Nate laugh. “Then I remember you seemed really sad and you spoke to me, told me to wake up, said that you love me.”

“Ray,” Nate wasn’t sure if he should deny it or not.

“So I just knew that I had to get back to you,” Ray continued. “Because I need you too,”

Nate froze. This was not happening. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ray asked, sliding his arm around the other man’s waist. 

Nate nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Ray pulled them closer until their lips met. Then he felt it; cold. Ray opened his eyes to see Nate had turned steel on him. He chuckled at the sight.

“Oh God,” Nate was so embarrassed. 

“Relax,” Ray didn’t seem deterred. “I’m not going to leave you ever again.” He moved in again, his lips meeting steel lips.

After the initial shock, Nate relaxed into the kiss.

Ray suddenly felt warmth against his face, he opened his eyes to see the normal Nate now before him once more. “Much better,” he smirked before continuing the kiss.


End file.
